Ruben The Hedgehog 3.Ø Crisis
Ruben The Hedgehog 3.Ø Crisis, is a crossover movie between Enervar and Lunari64. The third crossover between this two. This one focus on Suomonev Nosiop, a virus weapon dealer, that injects a deadly virus on Ruben. His only hope are the trio of girls who ran against time to get the antidote, while Ruben rests at the Ether Forest. Synopsis Ruben receives a deadly poison, his only hope? The girls! They have three days to discover the antidote or else... Appearances (COMING SOON) Plot Introduction - Back Home... Ruben, Alaine, Deena and Lunari came out of the portal arriving near the Ether Forest, in Universe 8. Chapter I - The Attack The team was eating, before continuing the journey. "Hmm! This is awesome! Your cooking is great, Deena!" Ruben said while taking a bite on his hamburger. Deena smiled. "Hope you all like." Since Alaine was so small, she didn't really eat much. She had just taken a little piece, the right size for her, off of Ruben's burger. She took a bite. "Mmm! Yummy!" She cooed, with a beaming smile. Lunari was just sitting next to Ruben, enjoying herself. She couldn't eat, because she was a ghost. Then, a vehicle could be heard from a distance. Ruben's ears started twitching, reacting to the sound. "Hum?" "Huh?" Alaine started to look around. A cloaked figure could be seen in a hover board of some sort.. "Who the heck is that?" Lunari asked, looking at the figure. The cloaked figure stopped near them. "Uoy! Eht gohegdeh! Emoc ereh!" Ruben was confused. The figure was talking to him. "Do you understand him?" Deena nodded negatively. "What the...?" Alaine seemed confused. Lunari joined with Ruben, just in case. Ruben stands up and approaches him. "Do you understand me?" The stranger nods. "OK. What's your name?" "Suomonev Nosiop." "OK, Mr. Nosiop, I'm gonna need you to speak..." Suddenly, the stranger pierced something in Ruben's belly, making him knee. "Hedgehog shall be cursed for your deeds." Ruben was about to answer, but passes out. The stranger runs away, leaving a syringe labeled behind. Deena tries to stop him, but he's too fast, so she takes the syringe and reads: "Kyut? Bla bla bla... DEADLY POISON?!" Lunari felt the pierce and the poison, since she was joined with him, loosely phased through him. It hurt her too. She then realized something, and left Ruben for a moment. "You two. Run into the forest, call for help. It sounds crazy, but trust me." She explained. "I'll stay here and take care of him." Deena nodded and grabbed Alaine just before starting to fly to the forest. She started to scream for help in hope for an answer. Soon enough, help arrived. A few of the local Magic Spirits floated up to Deena to see what was wrong. "You need to help us! A friend of us was injected with a deadly poison!" Deena said. "Alright. Lead the way." One of the ladies answered, getting ready. Deena flew back at Ruben and Lunari. "How is he?" Lunari was still joined with Ruben, apparently. One of the older male spirits kneeled down next to Ruben, putting one ghostly hand on his forehead. "Spirit. You may want to back up." He said, calmly, seemingly addressing Lunari directly. Lunari did as she was told, leaving Ruben. She flinched slightly as she floated back to Deena and Alaine. The spirits discussed the plan amongst themselves for a moment. When they were done, two child spirits took off deeper into the woods, and the older spirits made a healing rune for Ruben. Hopefully it would wake him up. He opened his eyes, he started coughing. "Jeez, that bastard caught me good..." "Are you alright?" The lady asked Ruben, concerned. Alaine ran over to Ruben's head, bringing the syringe with her so he could see. "Kyut? Deadly Poison?" He tries to look more info about the poison on his database. After pressing sometimes him arm's visor, he finds something. "I have three days to find an antidote... Goddammit..." He stands up, only to fall right after. "3 days?!? But, what are we going to do?!?" Lunari seemed shocked, and scared. The children spirits caught him, and started to carry him. The older spirits were about to take him away to the cabins. Deena was stressed. "Spirits, take care of Ruben. Alaine, Lunari, let's go. The bastard went that way, maybe we can still catch him!" "Okay!" Lunari said. Without any delay, she joined with Deena, and Alaine climbed onto her shoulder. Alaine brought the syringe, just in case. Chapter II - Back to The Forest Ruben was being taken by the spirits. "Hum...? Where are you taking me...?" "We're headed to the cabins. We've already sent for Io, she will meet us there." The lady spirit answered. "Io...? Oh man, she's gonna kill me..." Ruben chuckled a bit. "Why do you say that?" The man asked, seeming... entertained. "She wouldn't!" A couple of the children carrying him insisted. Ruben just chuckled, but coughed immediately after that. "Well, here we are." The lady spirit announced, as they carried him inside and placed him on the bed. As soon as they set him down, Ruben might feel drowsy, as if he was under some kind of sleep spell. "I'm feeling... Sleepy..." He said while trying to keep his eyes open. "Rest, darling..." A familiar voice spoke to him. "Io...? Is it you...?" He could feel her pat his forehead. "Sleep, sleep..." She insisted. It was Io, no doubt about it. The sleep spell was getting a bit stronger. He fell asleep. When he woke up, he would find that Io had been hard at work. There was a cool, wet cloth on his forehead, as well as one on his belly; there was also some kind of paste on the spot where he had been injected. He could probably see Io's mess of potions and healing ingredients on the nightstand next to him. Io then noticed he was awake. "Feeling any better, sleepyhead?" She teased, her eyes both grey. "Yeah. Still dizzy, though. I hope the girls are fine... What are you doing?" "Well, I was going through the options here to see if there was anything for the poison you were given, but there was nothing." Io said, with a disappointed sigh. "I'm sorry." "Don't blur... I mean, worry..." The poison is making him say things that he does not want too. Io, hearing this, checked the cloth on Ruben's forehead. She took it off, walked out for a moment, and came back, laying to cloth back on his head. It was cooler now. "Love you... I MEAN, THANK YOU!" Ruben bowed so hard that the cloth flew away. Io quickly caught the cloth with one hand, putting it back on his head as she made sure he laid back down. "Relax, relax..." She assured him. "I'm sorry... This poison is making me feel good... I mean, weird..." "Which is why you need rest. Just relax, I'll take care of you." Io insisted. She looked right at him, somewhat sternly, her eyes both grey. Perhaps he would notice. "I don't remember why you sometimes have two blues eyes and other times, two grey eyes..." "You don't remember? Well then, how about I tell you a story?" Io offered. "I loved to." Ruben smiled. "Well. It all started in this very cabin, almost 200 years ago... With a boy somewhat like you. He woke up in the middle of the night, gathered his things, and headed outside. He was going to summon the spirits. As he made his rune to do so, he made a mistake." Io started, pausing a bit for dramatic effect. It seemed she had a certain flair for storytelling. "Mistake?" Ruben was interested, he didn't heard this story in ages. "The rune didn't just summon two spirits as he had planned. It gave the two of them life, trapped together. Right there, before the boy's eyes, was a young cat." "Io..." Ruben continued. Io smiled, patting his head. She went back to working as she kept telling the story. She was mixing things, using a little mortar and pestle to make the paste she was using. She had a Niko fruit on the nightstand as well; she offered him one of the wedges. "Well, the boy brought the cat girl back to his home, right here in this cabin, and the two fell asleep in this room; or shall I say three? Because the girl had two spirits. One was a healer, a busybody, but the other was a warrior, who just wanted to relax." Io continued. "So the healer is a good storyteller... I see." He said joking. Io laughed. "When the cat girl awoke, the two spirits had no idea what happened to them. The boy tried to help them up, and they could barely walk; they were used to being weightless spirits. The boy asked her name; the two spirits couldn't decide. They faked amnesia to buy themselves time." Io explained. "Oh, I see..." Ruben was very focused. "After the shy cat met the boy, and his mother and father, the day passed... Somewhat normally. When night fell, the boy and the cat went out to stargaze. That was when the girl got her name; Io. A mysterious name for a mysterious girl, right?" Io also joked. "It's a beautiful name." Ruben said. "Oh, thanks..." Io blushed slightly. She was finished with the healing paste she was making. She wiped the old stuff off of the spot where Ruben had been injected, and put on the new paste. She took off the cloth she had put on Ruben's belly, and made sure that was nice and cold again before she put it back on. "Meanwhile, the two spirits were getting restless. They needed to go home. The other spirits in the forest were panicking, wondering where their friends had gone." "It makes sense..." "Before she could even say goodnight, Io ran away, to rejoin her spirit kin. The two became accustomed to their rebirth, amongst their leaders and their friends. The boy never saw her again..." "That's sad, but maybe one day the boy will return to her life." He said, smiling. Io shook her head no, as she checked his forehead again. Ruben was still hot. "Oh, you poor thing, you're still burning up. Here, have some of this." She said, handing him a potion bottle. Ruben drank it. "Thanks, Io." Hopefully, Ruben would start to cool off. "Of course dear." Chapter III - Run Against Time Deena was flying, grabbing Alaine, so she won't fall. Following her was Lunari. Deena spotted Suomonev. "There he is!" Lunari smirked. "I think I know what to do..." She said, floating up behind Suomonev and sneaking up on him. He didn't saw her, continuing to drive his hover board. Lunari continued, silently, getting closer and closer... and then, once the time was right, she joined with him. She was going to play some mind games. Suomonev could immediately feel it, feel the little spirit in the back of his mind. "What's this?" ''He thought. ''"How cowardly. Killing with poison and not in battle..." Lunari mocked him in his mind. "Is there no way to reverse this mistake?" "He deserved that. Killing everyone at Universe 6... Well, that's what the client told me." "Oh? Never once bothered to check that?" Lunari asked. She knew he was right, but she was trying to get him to doubt himself. That was the game. "Well, either ways, I was paid, so it was a job." "Oh, for money, huh? That's pathetic." Lunari said, sounding strict. "Where is the antidote?" She demanded. "Who are you?! If it was my mind, it already knew that the only cure is a myth. A drop of blood from a God. Ah! Spare me that nonsense." "Thank you!" Lunari teased, before going silent. She was gone. She floated back to Deena and Alaine. "So?" Deena asked. "He needs a drop of blood from a god, apparently..." Lunari relayed the information. Deena was shocked. "What?! Do we need to pray or something? We have a shrine back at Draconea for the God of Skies. Let's go!" Deena started to fly to Draconea's direction. "Alright!" Lunari joined with Deena, or at least she was going to, but Alaine happened to be in the right spot. She joined with Alaine instead. Alaine seemed shocked. "Huh?" Deena looked at Alaine. "She joined with you." She laughed right before speeding up. Alaine still seemed confused, but didn't bother asking anything else. She could ask Lunari anyways. They reached Draconea after a short while, Drako gave them the directions to the shrine. When they reached there, Deena was confused. "So... We pray or something?" "I guess..." Alaine answered, crawling down, kneeling on the floor next to Deena. Lunari left Alaine, and did the same, even though she phased slightly through the ground. "Please... Let our prayers be heard... Our friend need help..." ''Without noticing Deena started to cry. ''"Please... Help him..." Lunari also started to pray. "We wish for him to be healthy..." Alaine prayed, not really knowing what to say. Suddenly, the shrine started to shine. "Wha-What?!" Deena was surprised. Alaine looked up, curiously. Lunari seemed to continue focusing on her prayer, just to be safe. The shrine flashed and after the brightness started lowering, a female winged character could be seen sitting in the shrine's rooftop. "Hi~." "Hm? Oh, hello." Lunari said, looking up at the lady and then bowing her head again. Deena was silent. The female flew to the ground. "My name is Aria, the goddess of sky." "Wait, isn't it supposed to be a god?" Aria laughs. "Everyone thinks gods are all man full of testosterone and muscles, but there are gentle, elegant goddesses like me too." She smiles answering Deena. Lunari laughed along as well. "Nice to meet you!" She said, waving. Alaine froze in place. She seemed nervous. Aria looked at Alaine and petted her. "Oh now, little friend. You have no need to be nervous." Alaine's face was beet red. She smiled. Category:Movie